


Advent calendar drabble #17

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [17]
Category: Boardwalk Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret tries to find work in the city. (Spoilers up to the end of S3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #17

When the bleeding finally stopped, she wept with relief. The boarding house was disgusting, and she'd been fearful of infection since she'd had the procedure. She was still tender, but the worst had passed.

The filthy boarding house, though, was all she could afford, and her money was rapidly running out. The procedure hadn't come cheap, her children had to have new clothes and decent food, and Emily desperately needed her medical check-ups. Another couple of weeks, and they'd be on the streets. Because of her hateful, sinful pride, she thought, her children were going to starve.

That night she thought about calling him. What if he meant what he said? That the money meant nothing? Why was she living like this, if she didn't need to? She sat on the edge of the bed, watching the children sleeping peacefully. Tomorrow, she decided, she'd drop them with her sisters, and find herself a job. Even if she went back to scrubbing floors, if it kept food in their bellies and the rain off their heads, it would be worth it.

By three o' clock the next day, she'd had no luck. The sheer number of immigrants flooding into New York meant that low-skilled positions were filled almost instantly. She tried shops, diners, anywhere that might have her, but there was nothing. Almost in tears, she sat down on a bench, her feet aching, her head pounding. It was some minutes before she realised she was sitting right in front of the clinic.

"I just dropped in to thank the doctor," she said as she was let in. "I really am truly grateful."

"Oh, there was no need." The doctor's wife seemed a lot more relaxed than before. Probably there were no patients waiting to be treated. "You need your rest."

"I need a job more," Margaret said, smiling apologetically, "but it seems like no one has use for me in this city."

"Oh, I can hardly believe that," the woman said. "What kind of work are you looking for?"

"Anything." She was never this forthcoming with anyone, but she was getting desperate. "I've been in domestic service before, and I can do it again. Would you know of any possibilities?"

"Well, why not here?" she said. "We've been looking for someone for the kitchen. If you don't mind hard work, it could work out quite well."

"Really?" Margaret smiled, hardly daring to believe it. "Shouldn't you consult with your husband first?"

"Oh, nonsense," she said. "This is my house, and you'd be working for me. When can you start?"


End file.
